Kaita Girl
by bluerozelovetruth
Summary: Kaito almost falls to his death but is save by Aoko. How did she save him and what is she wearing? read and find out. AokoXKaito LOVE BLUE ROZE


Kaita girl the I is born

Aoko was sitting in her room holding some playing cards in her hand.

"Do I tell him my secret? Maybe he'll think I'm an even girlfriend if I tell him" Aoko thought to herself "But he'll probably just make fun of me" Aoko just sigh she then put up the cards and went to sleep.

The next morning she walk out of her house to be greeted by her Boyfriend Kaito.

"Hi Aoko" Kaito said with a smile on his face.

"Hi" Aoko said then she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "How is my little thief doing?" She ask with a smile.

"Just fine I have a new target! It's called the green fire of heaven" he said in a loud whisper luckily they were alone.

"Oh ya, I've heard of that. It's the biggest green sapphire in the world" Aoko said and Kaito smiled.

"I already sent a note I'm going to steel it at 22:32." Then Kaito smiled again. As they arrived at school.

"Well, good luck and be safe." Aoko said as she walks away

"I will" as Kaito also walks away. After school Aoko walks with Kaito to his house to help him on his heist. They got everything ready and Kaito went off. Aoko stay at his house to watch him from TV.

Kaito of course went in and stole the jewel in a snap and ended up on the roof. He checks the jewel and it didn't have pardon in it. He sigh and left it carefully on the ground for the police. He was then about to fly off, but then someone shoot and broke his glider. The inspector was the one who shoot it.

"HA got you" the inspector yelled and ran to kid and tried to tackle him.

Meanwhile

Aoko was watching Kaito and then saw his glider broke.

"Oh no! Kaito needs help" Then have a crazy idea but she went with it. She went to the secret room and then began to dress up in Kaito kid, but she found a white skirt and long blue socks instead and white high heels. "perfect!"

Kaito was in trouble and no escape but he still kept a poker face on. The inspector came running right at him. He then forgot that his glider was broken and was now falling off a 20 storey building.

" Oh crape I'm dead" he thought and then said one last thing "Well I had a good run, and at lest I got to tell Aoko that I love her" He was falling getting closer to the ground until something grab him. "What the" He look up and almost fell again. It was Aoko dress just like him. Except for her white skirt, long blue socks, and also her high heels. "Aoko how are you? You don't know magic." Aoko just took a deep breath and answer him.

"Actually I've been secretly practicing magic, so I could make you like me better." Aoko waited a sec before continuing "I didn't tell you because I thought that you would make fun of me, but I think I'm as good as you actually" Aoko then began to blush a little. "So can I help you with your robberies. You know 2 heads are better than one" Aoko waited for an answer.

"Well, you need a name" Kaito said Aoko smiled and then whisper a name into his ear. "Nice name, now do we present ourselves as friends or girlfriend and boyfriend?" Kaito ask Aoko smiled.

"Answer number 2 please" Aoko said Kaito smiled and nodded. Then Aoko flew them to the highest skyscraper, but before Kaito did anything Aoko put a Blue Roze on his hat. She also had one on her hat. "This shows others that we are together." Kaito smiled and then turn as Aoko stay hidden. Then suddenly spot light shown up to Kaito. He was standing while holding his hat down a little.

"Hello Tokyo, I have news for you all" Kaito had a secret microphone on him and speakers everywhere. "As you can tell my job isn't the easiest. So please say hello to my Girlfriend" Then suddenly smoke appeared and then out Aoko with a few doves around her

"Hello Tokyo, my name is Kaita girl and I'm here to help Kaito kid" She then bows and says "It was nice meeting you enjoy our show" Then suddenly firework go up in the air. Then both Kaito Kid and Kaita Girl begin to fall then Kaita grabs Kaito again and they fly home. On their way home though they see the inspector throwing a fit. Kaito and Kaita both laugh.

But they know as soon as they find the jewel they're after, they will end there magic show. Or they will never be in peace, but they made a vow. Even though they will steal many thing, they will NEVER steal another life not ever.


End file.
